High School Create A Cat
by Wili.lia
Summary: Create A Cat for High School! I just need about 24 more cats! PLEASE HELP! The main characters are chosen! They are:  Falconstrike,  Sparrowwing, Jayclaw, and Sunbreeze! Please help with more cats!
1. Submit Cats!

**This is a Create a Cat! FOR HIGH-SCHOOL! And yes, I got permission from Fawnpaw before doing this! So don't yell at me! Okay?**

**This is the Schedule for Clubs and Sports and things you can sign up to:**

**1****st**** Quarter: 2****nd**** Quarter: 3****rd**** Quarter: 4****th**** Quarter:**

**Baseball Volleyball Basketball Soccer**

**Cross Country Swimming Fencing Tennis**

**Football Golf Knitting/Sewing Softball**

**And submit your cats, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Grade:**

**1****st**** Quarter(what you want from up there, but if you want nothing say none):**

**2****nd**** Quarter:**

**3****rd**** Quarter:**

**4****th**** Quarter:**

**Popularity(on a scale of 1-10, being one the unpopular and 10 the popular):**

**What you are(bullied, jock, fashionista girl, etc.):**

**Subject You Like:**

**What Language You Take(Spanish, French or Latin):**

**Anything Extra I Forgot or I Need to Know:**

**Here's and example:**

**Name:Roseheart**

**Description:dark red she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Grade:10**

**1****st**** Quarter(what you want from up there, but if you want nothing say none):Baseball**

**2****nd**** Quarter:Volleyball**

**3****rd**** Quarter:Fencing**

**4****th**** Quarter:Soccer**

**Popularity(on a scale of 1-10, being one the unpopular and 10 the popular):4**

**What you are(bullied, jock, fashionista girl, etc.):jock**

**Subject You Like:Math**

**What Language You Take:Latin**

**Anything Extra I Forgot or I Need to Know:has a boyfriend, Ravenwing, loves animals, lives on a farm, ears are pierced, loves books**

**In my story there will be no last names. **

**Initials will be first names plus last name: Roseheart: RH**

**You may submit more than one cat! Please do so!**

**I will do my next chapter when I get at least 35 cats.**

**Okay, thanks!**

_**Roseheart**_

**I FORGOT! On the last chapter, I will select the main characters.**


	2. First Cats!

**I'm really, really, really sorry about this, but I forgot about yearbook, chorus, band and things like that because I have a memory loss. On time I even forgot what grass was called! And, whatever you do don't send your cat twice just to tell something or you forgot something. Just say in your review, "I forgot on so and so:" and put what you forgot! And here's a list of my new subjects(if you play an instrument say what):**

**Yearbook**

**Chorus**

**Band**

**Strings**

**Cheerleading**

**If I forgot something, please just put it in your cat's review! Or what I said up there if you already made one.**

**Also, ALL people send me what their cats clothes!**

**9**

Whitemoon-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Leapsky-stunningly beautiful white she-cat with gorgeous dark green eyes

Moonfrost- beautiful silver/gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Robinfire-handsome black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with startling dark blue eyes

Snowfall-white she-cat with light green eyes

Eaglefoot-sliver she-cat with white stripes and sky-blue eyes

Terneyes-a grayish white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Auburnfire-red-brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, turquoise eyes

Amberfrost-bright ginger she cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Toadleap-black and white tom with green eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with a dash of white on chest and white tail tip, green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, icy blue eyes

Wolftalon-small creamy she-cat with a black muzzle and ears, her paws are black and gray striped up to the elbows/knees and a dark orange tail-tip, her fangs are stunning white and her claws are longer than normal

Hawkstorm-brown tabby tom with three white paws and dark blue eyes

**10**

Flashstripe-extremely handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Frostflame-an elegant muscular white she cat with bright blue eyes and has red paw

Nightbreeze-a handsome sleek black tom with green eyes

Silvershade-long-haired silver she-cat with large green eyes

Featherflash-silver she-cat large green eyes

Graystream-long-haired silver she-cat with small green eyes

Snowfeather-a strikingly beautiful,very slim, long haired, pure white she-cat with silver streaks scattered and one black paw and deep and dark sapphire eyes

Scarshadow-smoky-black tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his shoulders

Sunstorm-golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverflower-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Silverflower has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Shadowheart-black tom with silver tabby stripes, dark gray paws, and stunning blue eyes. He has long fur that makes him adapt at surviving the winter

Blossompatch-brown she cat with lighter patches, green eyes

Rainwhisper-beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and silver furs scattered along pelt, blue eyes

**11**

Blackfur-black tom with dark blue eyes and large ears

Snowbird-a bright white she-cat with blue eyes

**12**

Featherpaw-silvery-white she-cat with long fur and piercing blue eyes-WOLF AND THE MOON: WHAT IS HER WARRIOR NAME?

**Thank for the cats, but I need way more! And I mean way! A lot for 11th and 12th grade.**

**Also, I need more guys! Single and not single! **

**Also, all cats must be WARRIORS!**

**Also, if you like, I need some teachers! And a principle! And all that office stuff! Thanks to warriorcrazy, I want people to do it now, please. Just what his or her name is, description, what subject he or she teaches, and anything extra! If it something like a principle, just put principle! I already have a teacher for science!**

**And above all please make more than one cat if it doesn't kill you!**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! CHECK OUT MY STORIES! PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

**I LIKE TO USE A LOT OF EXPLANATION POINTS! AND SAY ALSO!**

_**Roseheart**_


	3. More Cats!

**Hello! Second Update! Also, no cats can be apprentices! But, I do have this idea... Anyways, keep up with the cats. I'm choosing main characters. All we need is one or two more toms. There are going to be five main characters, two she-cats and three toms. I'm going to put the summary one the last chapter! Which will be a couple more.**

**Right now, I have 17 cats for ninth grade, 13 she-cats, 4 toms. I need at least 25 more cats.**

**Also 17 cats for tenth grade, 10 she-cats with 7 toms. At least 25 more cats, like ninth grade.**

**For eleventh grade, I have 11 cats, 7 she-cats and 4 toms. At least 33 more cats.**

**For twelth grade I have 2 she-cats and 1 tom, which is 3 cats.I need at least 39 cats.**

**Above all, I need **_**WAY**_** more toms and cats, at least 122 more! **

**If you get stuck with a name when you're making cats, just leave the name blank and I will make up a name for him/her. If you already reviewed for one chapter, PM more! I need a lot more! I think I will make more cats myself...**

**STUDENTS!**

**9**

Whitemoon-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Leapsky-stunningly beautiful white she-cat with gorgeous dark green eyes

Moonfrost- beautiful silver/gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Robinfire-handsome black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with startling dark blue eyes

Snowfall-white she-cat with light green eyes

Eaglefoot-sliver she-cat with white stripes and sky-blue eyes

Terneyes-a grayish white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Auburnfire-red-brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, turquoise eyes

Amberfrost-bright ginger she cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Toadleap-black and white tom with green eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with a dash of white on chest and white tail tip, green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, icy blue eyes

Wolftalon-small creamy she-cat with a black muzzle and ears, her paws are black and gray striped up to the elbows/knees and a dark orange tail-tip, her fangs are stunning white and her claws are longer than normal

Hawkstorm-brown tabby tom with three white paws and dark blue eyes

Sparrowwing-light brown she-cat with unusual black eyes

Sunbreeze-scrawny golden she-cat with soft amber eyes

**10**

Flashstripe-extremely handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Frostflame-an elegant muscular white she cat with bright blue eyes and has red paw

Nightbreeze-a handsome sleek black tom with green eyes

Silvershade-long-haired silver she-cat with large green eyes

Featherflash-silver she-cat large green eyes

Graystream-long-haired silver she-cat with small green eyes

Snowfeather-a strikingly beautiful,very slim, long haired, pure white she-cat with silver streaks scattered and one black paw and deep and dark sapphire eyes

Scarshadow-smoky-black tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his shoulders

Sunstorm-golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverflower-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Silverflower has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Shadowheart-black tom with silver tabby stripes, dark gray paws, and stunning blue eyes. He has long fur that makes him adapt at surviving the winter

Blossompatch-brown she cat with lighter patches, green eyes

Rainwhisper-beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and silver furs scattered along pelt, blue eyes

Flowerblossom-gray-and-white she-cat with eerie dark amber eyes

Lavadance-pretty red-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a fox-like tail and big green eyes

Wavewater-silver tom with different shades of black and blue eyes

**11**

Blackfur-black tom with dark blue eyes and large ears

Snowbird-a bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Creamcloud-long and sleek cream furred she-cat, crystal blue eyes, white paws, eartips, and chest, and a pale silver flecks throughout all of her fur

Talonclaw-he is a breathtakingly handsome very dark gray tabby tom with extremely long claws and tail and has silvery-gray eyes that look like the moon, but he is not blind

Mysticpaw-pure black she-cat with a golden splotch shaped like the Sun and a white splotch shaped like the moon with amber eyes like fire with tints of green: TO SQUARY- MUST HAVE WARRIOR NAME

Coyotefoot-light ginger-brown tom with striking yellow eyes

Graywhisker-pale gray tom with long drooping whisker and dark blue eyes

**12**

Featherfur-silvery-white she-cat with long fur and piercing blue eyes

Tangleberry- a pretty light brown she cat with short fur that has white paws; the tip of her left ear is also white as is the very end of her tail and she has soft hazel eyes

Sunstorm-golden-brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

**TEACHERS!**

Name: Mr. Shrewflight

Description: brown handsome young tom with large blue eyes

Teaches: Science

Anything Extra: Has affairs with she-cat students

Name: Sandslash

Rank: History teacher

Description: Sandy colored she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Personality: She's nice a gives out a lot of fun projects, she can be strict to the cats who fool around

Name: Duskfur

Rank: Math teacher

Description: Fluffy dark gray tom with black streaks and deep blue eyes

Personality: he's very strict and mean. he's only nice to the most popular girl in the school and super mean to the nerds and losers

Name: Bluefrost

Rank:ELA

Description: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Personality: she's always nice and doesn't give out a lot of homework. she's a lot of cats fave. teacher

Name: Cinderpath

Description: sooty dark gray she-cat with flashing blue eyes that spot misbehavior 500 foxlengths away

Subject: French

Extra: She is one of those teachers that like everything to be perfect and does not approve of dating. She particularly doesn't like how Flashstripe tries to flirt with Leapsky because Leapsky is her favorite student. She is very strict and has a loud ominous voice.

**I'm very sorry Eclipsesong, we already have a french treacher, as you see above. So, if you could change the subject or something.**

**I need at lot more teachers!**

**Remember, no more apprentices! Any more people who enter their cats in as apprentices, I'll just about die! And their cats will not be in the story! **

**I NEED 122 MORE CATS! HELP!**

_**Roseheart**_


	4. Even More Cats!

_**Hello! Third Update! No cats can be apprentices! THE FIRST GUY/GAL TO REVIEW A 9TH GRADE, SINGLE, SMART, AWESOME NAMED TOM WILL HAVE THEIR CAT AS THE LAST MAIN CHARACTER!**_

**Anyways, keep up with the cats. I'm choosing main characters. All we need is one or two more toms. There are going to be five main characters, two she-cats and three toms. I'm going to put the summary one the last chapter! Which will be a couple more.**

**Right now, I have 22 cats for ninth grade, 16 she-cats, 6 toms. I need at least 20 more cats.**

**Also 19 cats for tenth grade, 11 she-cats with 8 toms. At least 23 more cats.**

**For eleventh grade, I have 20 cats, 11 she-cats and 9 toms. At least 25 more cats.**

**For twelfth grade I have 8 she-cats and 7 tom, which is 15 cats. I need at least 21 cats.**

**Above all, I need WAY more toms and cats, at least 89 more!(Good work ****y'all****!)**

**If you get stuck with a name when you're making cats, just leave the name blank and I will make up a name for him/her. I need a lot more! I think I will make more cats myself...**

**STUDENTS!**

**9**

Whitemoon-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Leapsky-stunningly beautiful white she-cat with gorgeous dark green eyes

Moonfrost- beautiful silver/gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Robinfire-handsome black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with startling dark blue eyes

Snowfall-white she-cat with light green eyes

Eaglefoot-sliver she-cat with white stripes and sky-blue eyes

Terneyes-a grayish white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Auburnfire-red-brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, turquoise eyes

Amberfrost-bright ginger she cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Toadleap-black and white tom with green eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with a dash of white on chest and white tail tip, green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, icy blue eyes

Wolftalon-small creamy she-cat with a black muzzle and ears, her paws are black and gray striped up to the elbows/knees and a dark orange tail-tip, her fangs are stunning white and her claws are longer than normal

Hawkstorm-brown tabby tom with three white paws and dark blue eyes

Sparrowwing-light brown she-cat with unusual black eyes

Sunbreeze-scrawny golden she-cat with soft amber eyes

Foxfeather-bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coyotefoot-light ginger-brown tom with striking yellow eyes

Fireflight-handsome ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Wintertail-white tom with dappled gray paws and underbelly

Poppyfrost-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white mark on her pelt in the shape of a poppy

**10**

Flashstripe-extremely handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Frostflame-an elegant muscular white she cat with bright blue eyes and has red paw

Nightbreeze-a handsome sleek black tom with green eyes

Silvershade-long-haired silver she-cat with large green eyes

Featherflash-silver she-cat large green eyes

Graystream-long-haired silver she-cat with small green eyes

Snowfeather-a strikingly beautiful,very slim, long haired, pure white she-cat with silver streaks scattered and one black paw and deep and dark sapphire eyes

Scarshadow-smoky-black tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his shoulders

Sunstorm-golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverflower-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Silverflower has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Shadowheart-black tom with silver tabby stripes, dark gray paws, and stunning blue eyes. He has long fur that makes him adapt at surviving the winter

Blossompatch-brown she cat with lighter patches, green eyes

Rainwhisper-beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and silver furs scattered along pelt, blue eyes

Flowerblossom-gray-and-white she-cat with eerie dark amber eyes

Lavadance-pretty red-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a fox-like tail and big green eyes

Wavewater-silver tom with different shades of black and blue eyes

Flarespirit-beautiful bright orange she-cat with black paws and bright forest green eyes and a white ear tip

Jayclaw-pale gray tabby tom with darker gray streaks and and pale blue eyes

**11**

Blackfur-black tom with dark blue eyes and large ears

Snowbird-a bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Creamcloud-long and sleek cream furred she-cat, crystal blue eyes, white paws, eartips, and chest, and a pale silver flecks throughout all of her fur

Talonclaw-he is a breathtakingly handsome very dark gray tabby tom with extremely long claws and tail and has silvery-gray eyes that look like the moon, but he is not blind

Mysticstrike-pure black she-cat with a golden splotch shaped like the Sun and a white splotch shaped like the moon with amber eyes like fire with tints of green

Graywhisker-pale gray tom with long drooping whisker and dark blue eyes

Pureheart-silver she-cat, dappled with red, X shaped cut on cheek and has a Tornado mark on shoulder

Frosttail-brown tom with a white tail and pale green eyes with fire-like flecks

Applefoot-black she-cat with a bright red paw and gold eyes

Riverflame-dark blue- gray tom with bright ginger paws and green eyes

Splashface-white tom with a black,ginger blue face and dark green eyes with pale cream paws

Blackpool-pure black tom with a blue paws and amber eyes

Ivyclaw-black,ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes with orange paws and tail

Flowerfeather-beautiful gray she-cat with black flower shaped markings with silver paws and a pale silver tail with pretty amber eyes with an ugly scar that she tries to hide but can't

Owlheart-brown tom with yellow eyes

Smokestorm-Smoky black tom with olive green eyes

Snowshine-sleek white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Goldenlight-sleek gold she-cat with gray-green eyes

Silverpetal-sleek silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Nightflower-sleek black she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**12**

Featherfur-silvery-white she-cat with long fur and piercing blue eyes

Tangleberry- a pretty light brown she cat with short fur that has white paws; the tip of her left ear is also white as is the very end of her tail and she has soft hazel eyes

Sunstorm-golden-brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Thymecloud-cream she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and eartip as well she has green eyes

Scarheart-black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes

Stonetooth-gray tom with amber eyes

Graynose-gray tom with darker gray around his nose and pale blue eyes

Heathergaze-golden tabby she-cat with light Heather colors eyes and one white paw

Hailbreeze-white and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Yarrowleaf-golden long-haired tom with green eyes

Flarejump-reddish tom with dark green eyes

Rushfoot-muscular reddish tom with pale green eyes

Rainfire-dark gray she-cat with multi-colored spots all over her and chestnut eyes

Silverwind-pretty silver she-cat with chestnut eyes

Violeteyes-beautiful dark gray she cat with long fur and a shortish tail and her eyes are a gorgeous violet color that look very strange and are odd for a cat

**TEACHERS!**

Name: Mr. Shrewflight

Description: brown handsome young tom with large blue eyes

Teaches: Science

Anything Extra: Has affairs with she-cat students

Name: Sandslash

Rank: History teacher

Description: Sandy colored she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Personality: She's nice a gives out a lot of fun projects, she can be strict to the cats who fool around

Name: Duskfur

Rank: Math teacher

Description: Fluffy dark gray tom with black streaks and deep blue eyes

Personality: he's very strict and mean. he's only nice to the most popular girl in the school and super mean to the nerds and losers

Name: Bluefrost

Rank:ELA

Description: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Personality: she's always nice and doesn't give out a lot of homework. she's a lot of cats fave. teacher

Name: Cinderpath

Description: sooty dark gray she-cat with flashing blue eyes that spot misbehavior 500 foxlengths away

Subject: French

Extra: She is one of those teachers that like everything to be perfect and does not approve of dating. She particularly doesn't like how Flashstripe tries to flirt with Leapsky because Leapsky is her favorite student. She is very strict and has a loud ominous voice.

Name: Flowerclaw(human name is May)

Rank: Spanish Teacher

Description: Ugly dark ginger tabby she-cat with murky green eyes

Wears: normal teacher clothes dress pants, and dressy shirt NEVER SKIRT

Human Description: Ugly puffy rad hair that is ONLY on the top-ish of her head and murky green eyes

Personality: doesn't speak very good English, picks favorites, gives out useless homework, very unclear, sometimes spends the entire class marking HALF a sheet, IS HATED BY ALMOST EVERY STUDENT; POPULAR AND LOSERS.

Name: Mrs. Frozenshadow

Description: Silvery she-cat with black stripes

Rank: Latin Teacher

Name: Mrs. Featherspring

Description: old silver she-cat with amber eyes

Rank: Principal

Anything Extra: Has a daughter at the High School

**I need at lot more teachers!**

**I'm sorry if I messed up something. I'm really sleepy right now!**

**I NEED 89 MORE CATS! HELP!**

_**Roseheart**_


	5. EVEN More Cats

**Hello! Guess what? Falconstrike is a main charcter! Created by Auburnfire! Thank you! Also, here are the main charcters:**

**Falconstrike(Auburnfire)**

**Sparrowwing(me)**

**Jayclaw(I love Brakenfur)**

**Sunbreeze(Owlsong16)**

**Now, back to buisness, Right now, I have 33 cats for ninth grade, 19 she-cats, 14 toms. I need at least 9 more cats(5 toms and 4 she-cats).**

**Also 29 cats for tenth grade, 18 she-cats with 11 toms. At least 2 more cats.**

**For eleventh grade, I have 28 cats, 13 she-cats and 15 toms. At least 17 more cats.**

**For twelfth grade I have 13 she-cats and 12 tom, which is 25 cats. I need at least 13 cats.**

**Above all, I need WAY more toms and cats, at least 41 more!(Great work ****y'all****!)**

**If you get stuck with a name when you're making cats, just leave the name blank and I will make up a name for him/her. I need a lot more! I think I will make more cats myself...**

**STUDENTS!**

**9**

Whitemoon-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Leapsky-stunningly beautiful white she-cat with gorgeous dark green eyes

Moonfrost- beautiful silver/gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Robinfire-handsome black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with startling dark blue eyes

Snowfall-white she-cat with light green eyes

Eaglefoot-sliver she-cat with white stripes and sky-blue eyes

Terneyes-a grayish white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Auburnfire-red-brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, turquoise eyes

Amberfrost-bright ginger she cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Toadleap-black and white tom with green eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with a dash of white on chest and white tail tip, green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, icy blue eyes

Wolftalon-small creamy she-cat with a black muzzle and ears, her paws are black and gray striped up to the elbows/knees and a dark orange tail-tip, her fangs are stunning white and her claws are longer than normal

Hawkstorm-brown tabby tom with three white paws and dark blue eyes

Sparrowwing-light brown she-cat with unusual black eyes

Sunbreeze-scrawny golden she-cat with soft amber eyes

Foxfeather-bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fireflight-handsome ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Wintertail-white tom with dappled gray paws and underbelly

Poppyfrost-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white mark on her pelt in the shape of a poppy

Jayclaw-pale gray tabby tom with darker gray streaks and and pale blue eyes

Lunarfrost-black she-cat with white spots and purple eyes

Solarwing-white tom with black spots and purple eyes

Hawktalon-dark golden tom with white spots and a silver tail tip and has greenish bluish eyes

Falconstrike-dark ginger tom with a white tail wip and bright yellow eyes

Mallowfish-smoky black tom with green eyes

Firefang-ginger tom with amber eyes

Brookfang-light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Foxtail-he is a long-haired reddish-brown tom with green eyes, white tipped ears, a bushy white tiped tailed, and a white chest

Leafpelt-creamy brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Hawktalon-dark golden tom with white spots and a silver tail tip and has greenish bluish eyes

Flameshadow-dark Ginger tom with fiery amber-yellow eyes and pale flecks of gold

**10**

Flashstripe-extremely handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Frostflame-an elegant muscular white she cat with bright blue eyes and has red paw

Nightbreeze-a handsome sleek black tom with green eyes

Silvershade-long-haired silver she-cat with large green eyes

Featherflash-silver she-cat large green eyes

Graystream-long-haired silver she-cat with small green eyes

Snowfeather-a strikingly beautiful,very slim, long haired, pure white she-cat with silver streaks scattered and one black paw and deep and dark sapphire eyes

Scarshadow-smoky-black tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his shoulders

Sunstorm-golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverflower-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Silverflower has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Shadowheart-black tom with silver tabby stripes, dark gray paws, and stunning blue eyes. He has long fur that makes him adapt at surviving the winter

Blossompatch-brown she cat with lighter patches, green eyes

Rainwhisper-beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and silver furs scattered along pelt, blue eyes

Flowerblossom-gray-and-white she-cat with eerie dark amber eyes

Lavadance-pretty red-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a fox-like tail and big green eyes

Wavewater-silver tom with different shades of black and blue eyes

Flarespirit-beautiful bright orange she-cat with black paws and bright forest green eyes and a white ear tip

Kestralshine-light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws; green eyes

Willowpelt-silver tabby she-cat

Goldenleaf-she-cat with silky golden fur and light green eyes with a cheerful look

Ravenwing-black that sometimes looks dark blue fur,dark blue eyes

Flameheart-slim but wiry fur with amber eyes

Breezeblaze-dark ginger tom with always narrowed blue eyes

Nightfrost-black tom with white paws,tail, and ears with dark green eyes

Dottedwind-tiny cute white she-cat with gray spots

Sweetcloud-adorable white she-cat with gray patches

Voletail-brown and cream tom

Cherrydapple-dappled ginger she-cat with flecks of gold and light green eyes

**11**

Blackfur-black tom with dark blue eyes and large ears

Snowbird-a bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Creamcloud-long and sleek cream furred she-cat, crystal blue eyes, white paws, eartips, and chest, and a pale silver flecks throughout all of her fur

Talonclaw-he is a breathtakingly handsome very dark gray tabby tom with extremely long claws and tail and has silvery-gray eyes that look like the moon, but he is not blind

Mysticstrike-pure black she-cat with a golden splotch shaped like the Sun and a white splotch shaped like the moon with amber eyes like fire with tints of green

Graywhisker-pale gray tom with long drooping whisker and dark blue eyes

Pureheart-silver she-cat, dappled with red, X shaped cut on cheek and has a Tornado mark on shoulder

Frosttail-brown tom with a white tail and pale green eyes with fire-like flecks

Applefoot-black she-cat with a bright red paw and gold eyes

Riverflame-dark blue- gray tom with bright ginger paws and green eyes

Splashface-white tom with a black,ginger blue face and dark green eyes with pale cream paws

Blackpool-pure black tom with a blue paws and amber eyes

Ivyclaw-black,ginger and white torishell she-cat with dark green eyes with orange paws and tail

Flowerfeather-beautiful gray she-cat with black flower shaped markings with silver paws and a pale silver tail with pretty amber eyes with an ugly scar that she tries to hide but can't

Owlheart-brown tom with yellow eyes

Smokestorm-Smoky black tom with olive green eyes

Snowshine-sleek white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Goldenlight-sleek gold she-cat with gray-green eyes

Silverpetal-sleek silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Nightflower-sleek black she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Coyotefoot-light ginger-brown tom with striking yellow eyes

Nightfang-very dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes

Littletail-small white tom with long, feathery tail

Nightclaw-slim black she-cat with silky black fur and soft grey eyes

Lightfang-white tom with blue eyes and black stripes on both hind legs

Robinflight-pale gray and pale ginger tom with robin egg blue eyes

Nightfrost-black tom with white paws,tail, and ears with dark green eyes

Shimmerwing-pure black she-cat with silver paws, chest, eartips, tail tip, spashes of silver on her muzzle, and silver wing-like marks on her back

**12**

Featherfur-silvery-white she-cat with long fur and piercing blue eyes

Tangleberry- a pretty light brown she cat with short fur that has white paws; the tip of her left ear is also white as is the very end of her tail and she has soft hazel eyes

Sunstorm-golden-brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Thymecloud-cream she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and eartip as well she has green eyes

Scarheart-black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes

Stonetooth-gray tom with amber eyes

Graynose-gray tom with darker gray around his nose and pale blue eyes

Heathergaze-golden tabby she-cat with light Heather colors eyes and one white paw

Hailbreeze-white and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Yarrowleaf-golden long-haired tom with green eyes

Flarejump-reddish tom with dark green eyes

Rushfoot-muscular reddish tom with pale green eyes

Rainfire-dark gray she-cat with multi colored spots all over her and chestnut eyes

Silverwind-pretty silver she-cat with chestnut eyes

Violeteyes-beautiful dark gray she cat with long fur and a shortish tail and her eyes are a gorgeous violet color that look very strange and are odd for a cat

Bagerbeast-a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyfire-pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Cricketsong-golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

Cherryshade-ginger and black spots she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowstrpe-smoky black tom with white paws and light blue eyes

Sneezenose-silver and sooty gray tom with bright blue eyes

Pumpkinstalker-bright ginger tom with large blue eyes

Cornleaf-scraggly yellow tom with green eyes

Nosespots-odd muticolored tom with unusual nose shaped markings all around his body

Strawberryfur-creamy she-cat with tiny white dots

**TEACHERS!**

Name: Mr. Shrewflight

Description: brown handsome young tom with large blue eyes

Teaches: Science

Anything Extra: Has affairs with she-cat students

Name: Sandslash

Rank: History teacher

Description: Sandy colored she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Personality: She's nice a gives out a lot of fun projects, she can be strict to the cats who fool around

Name: Duskfur

Rank: Math teacher

Description: Fluffy dark gray tom with black streaks and deep blue eyes

Personality: he's very strict and mean. he's only nice to the most popular girl in the school and super mean to the nerds and losers

Name: Bluefrost

Rank:ELA**(What does this mean?)**

Description: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Personality: she's always nice and doesn't give out a lot of homework. she's a lot of cats fave. teacher

Name: Cinderpath

Description: sooty dark gray she-cat with flashing blue eyes that spot misbehavior 500 foxlengths away

Subject: French

Extra: She is one of those teachers that like everything to be perfect and does not approve of dating. She particularly doesn't like how Flashstripe tries to flirt with Leapsky because Leapsky is her favorite student. She is very strict and has a loud ominous voice.

Name: Flowerclaw(human name is May)

Rank: Spanish Teacher

Description: Ugly dark ginger tabby she-cat with murky green eyes

Wears: normal teacher clothes dress pants, and dressy shirt NEVER SKIRT

Human Description: Ugly puffy rad hair that is ONLY on the top-ish of her head and murky green eyes

Personality: doesn't speak very good English, picks favorites, gives out useless homework, very unclear, sometimes spends the entire class marking HALF a sheet, IS HATED BY ALMOST EVERY STUDENT; POPULAR AND LOSERS.

Name: Mrs. Frozenshadow

Description: Silvery she-cat with black stripes

Rank: Latin Teacher

Name: Mrs. Featherspring

Description: old silver she-cat with amber eyes

Rank: Principal

Anything Extra: Has a daughter at the High School

Name:

Description:Golden-brown and white calico she-cat

Rank: Guidance Counselor

Anything Extra:Oldest there besides principal, strict, though kind

Name: Greenflower

Description: silver she-cat with a greenish tinge to her fur

Subject: Science

Extra: despite her youth she is an excellent teacher that loves the students she loves and loathes the students that she loathes. She is a very clear minded cat.

Name: Cherryblossom

Description: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Subject:Chemistry

Extra: Cherryblossom is a rather forgetful teacher but she is well liked by students

subject:Geometry

description:extremely beautiful black she-cat with frosty blue eyes and tiny white dots across her nose

personality thing:kind and gentle,is loved by every student no matter who they are,never gives to much homework,and if they have cellphones she allows them

extra:her daughter is flarespirit and she is 23

Description:young, energetic she-cat with a pinkish tabby pelt

Rank:Algebra

Anything Extra:Youngest teacher there

**I don't think I need any more teachers but if you could give me at least 3 subs and if I missed a subjuect please tell me and give me a teacher.**

**I'm sorry if I messed up something. I'm really sleepy right now!**

**I NEED 89 MORE CATS! HELP!**

_**Roseheart**_


	6. EVEN EVEN More Cats!

**Hello! Here are the main characters(I Kinda changed my plan around a bit!):**

**Falconstrike(Auburnfire)**

**Sparrowwing(me)**

**Jayclaw(I love Brakenfur)**

**Sunbreeze(Owlsong16)**

**Here are the Cats News:**

**Right now, I have 42 cats for ninth grade, 22 she-cats, 20 toms. I don't need any more cats!**

**Also 32 cats for tenth grade, 20 she-cats with 12 toms. No more cats!**

**For eleventh grade, I have 33 cats, 16 she-cats and 17 toms. At least 12 more cats.**

**For twelfth grade I have 13 she-cats and 13 tom, which is 26 cats. I need at least 12 cats.**

**Above all, I need WAY more toms and cats, at least 24 more!(Awesome work ****y'all****!)**

**If you get stuck with a name when you're making cats, just leave the name blank and I will make up a name for him/her. I need a lot more! I think I will make more cats myself...**

**STUDENTS!**

**9**

Whitemoon-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Leapsky-stunningly beautiful white she-cat with gorgeous dark green eyes

Moonfrost- beautiful silver/gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Robinfire-handsome black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Wildpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with startling dark blue eyes

Snowfall-white she-cat with light green eyes

Eaglefoot-sliver she-cat with white stripes and sky-blue eyes

Terneyes-a grayish white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Auburnfire-red-brown tabby she cat with white paws and chest, turquoise eyes

Amberfrost-bright ginger she cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Toadleap-black and white tom with green eyes

Kestrelclaw-sandy-gray tom with a dash of white on chest and white tail tip, green eyes

Hollyfrost-sandy-gray tabby she cat with white paws, muzzle and tail tip, icy blue eyes

Wolftalon-small creamy she-cat with a black muzzle and ears, her paws are black and gray striped up to the elbows/knees and a dark orange tail-tip, her fangs are stunning white and her claws are longer than normal

Hawkstorm-brown tabby tom with three white paws and dark blue eyes

Sparrowwing-light brown she-cat with unusual black eyes

Sunbreeze-scrawny golden she-cat with soft amber eyes

Foxfeather-bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fireflight-handsome ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Wintertail-white tom with dappled gray paws and underbelly

Poppyfrost-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white mark on her pelt in the shape of a poppy

Jayclaw-pale gray tabby tom with darker gray streaks and and pale blue eyes

Lunarfrost-black she-cat with white spots and purple eyes

Solarwing-white tom with black spots and purple eyes

Hawktalon-dark golden tom with white spots and a silver tail tip and has greenish bluish eyes

Falconstrike-dark ginger tom with a white tail tip and bright yellow eyes

Mallowfish-smoky black tom with green eyes

Firefang-ginger tom with amber eyes

Brookfang-light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Foxtail-he is a long-haired reddish-brown tom with green eyes, white tipped ears, a bushy white tiped tailed, and a white chest

Leafpelt-creamy brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Hawktalon-dark golden tom with white spots and a silver tail tip and has greenish bluish eyes

Flameshadow-dark ginger tom with fiery amber-yellow eyes and pale flecks of gold

Whitefire-pure snow white tom with flame colored paws and amber eyes

Puddlefish-light grey tom with black paws and dark green eyes

Redfire-a dark ginger tom with light ginger paws and belly and leaf green with amber tints, strong and well muscled

Icelight-pure white tom with grey paws and tail tip and dark amber eyes

Goldstreak-pure black she-cat with a bright gold streak along with single gold paw. Firey amber eyes

Fernshadow-light brown she-cat with black flecks in her pelt. Leaf green eyes with amber flecks

Mossfire- light gray she-cat with turquoise eyes

Nightpelt-pure black tom with copper eyes

Dragonclaw-large orange tom, with a little red and long thin claws and dark green eyes

**10**

Flashstripe-extremely handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and dark green eyes

Frostflame-an elegant muscular white she cat with bright blue eyes and has red paw

Nightbreeze-a handsome sleek black tom with green eyes

Silvershade-long-haired silver she-cat with large green eyes

Featherflash-silver she-cat large green eyes

Graystream-long-haired silver she-cat with small green eyes

Snowfeather-a strikingly beautiful,very slim, long haired, pure white she-cat with silver streaks scattered and one black paw and deep and dark sapphire eyes

Scarshadow-smoky-black tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar across his shoulders

Sunstorm-golden-yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightheart- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverflower-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Silverflower has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers

Shadowheart-black tom with silver tabby stripes, dark gray paws, and stunning blue eyes. He has long fur that makes him adapt at surviving the winter

Blossompatch-brown she cat with lighter patches, green eyes

Rainwhisper-beautiful blue-gray she cat with darker flecks and silver furs scattered along pelt, blue eyes

Flowerblossom-gray-and-white she-cat with eerie dark amber eyes

Lavadance-pretty red-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a fox-like tail and big green eyes

Wavewater-silver tom with different shades of black and blue eyes

Flarespirit-beautiful bright orange she-cat with black paws and bright forest green eyes and a white ear tip

Kestralshine-light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws; green eyes

Willowpelt-silver tabby she-cat

Goldenleaf-she-cat with silky golden fur and light green eyes with a cheerful look

Ravenwing-black that sometimes looks dark blue fur,dark blue eyes

Flameheart-slim but wiry fur with amber eyes

Breezeblaze-dark ginger tom with always narrowed blue eyes

Nightfrost-black tom with white paws,tail, and ears with dark green eyes

Dottedwind-tiny cute white she-cat with gray spots

Sweetcloud-adorable white she-cat with gray patches

Voletail-brown and cream tom

Cherrydapple-dappled ginger she-cat with flecks of gold and light green eyes

Redbird-lanky, long haired bright red tom with black tipped ears and amber eyes

Autumfall-tortieshell tabby she-cat with bight green eyes

Violetclaw-dark gray she cat with violet eyes

**11**

Blackfur-black tom with dark blue eyes and large ears

Snowbird-a bright white she-cat with blue eyes

Creamcloud-long and sleek cream furred she-cat, crystal blue eyes, white paws, eartips, and chest, and a pale silver flecks throughout all of her fur

Talonclaw-he is a breathtakingly handsome very dark gray tabby tom with extremely long claws and tail and has silvery-gray eyes that look like the moon, but he is not blind

Mysticstrike-pure black she-cat with a golden splotch shaped like the Sun and a white splotch shaped like the moon with amber eyes like fire with tints of green

Graywhisker-pale gray tom with long drooping whisker and dark blue eyes

Pureheart-silver she-cat, dappled with red, X shaped cut on cheek and has a Tornado mark on shoulder

Frosttail-brown tom with a white tail and pale green eyes with fire-like flecks

Applefoot-black she-cat with a bright red paw and gold eyes

Riverflame-dark blue- gray tom with bright ginger paws and green eyes

Splashface-white tom with a black,ginger blue face and dark green eyes with pale cream paws

Blackpool-pure black tom with a blue paws and amber eyes

Ivyclaw-black,ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes with orange paws and tail

Flowerfeather-beautiful gray she-cat with black flower shaped markings with silver paws and a pale silver tail with pretty amber eyes with an ugly scar that she tries to hide but can't

Owlheart-brown tom with yellow eyes

Smokestorm-Smoky black tom with olive green eyes

Snowshine-sleek white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Goldenlight-sleek gold she-cat with gray-green eyes

Silverpetal-sleek silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Nightflower-sleek black she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Coyotefoot-light ginger-brown tom with striking yellow eyes

Nightfang-very dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes

Littletail-small white tom with long, feathery tail

Nightclaw-slim black she-cat with silky black fur and soft grey eyes

Lightfang-white tom with blue eyes and black stripes on both hind legs

Robinflight-pale gray and pale ginger tom with robin egg blue eyes

Nightfrost-black tom with white paws,tail, and ears with dark green eyes

Shimmerwing-pure black she-cat with silver paws, chest, eartips, tail tip, splashes of silver on her muzzle, and silver wing-like marks on her back

Olivepelt-light brown tabby tom with gray eyes and ginger paws and tail tip

Mothflight-black she-cat with yellow streaks and lavender eyes

Mossstorm-extremely hansom white tom with black ear tips 2 black paw tips and black tail with electric blue eyes

Mudpool-very pretty light brown she cat with copper eyes and black dots across her nose and up her legs

Irisclaw-honey colored fur with amber eye

**12**

Featherfur-silvery-white she-cat with long fur and piercing blue eyes

Tangleberry- a pretty light brown she cat with short fur that has white paws; the tip of her left ear is also white as is the very end of her tail and she has soft hazel eyes

Sunstorm-golden-brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Thymecloud-cream she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and eartip as well she has green eyes

Scarheart-black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes

Stonetooth-gray tom with amber eyes

Graynose-gray tom with darker gray around his nose and pale blue eyes

Heathergaze-golden tabby she-cat with light Heather colors eyes and one white paw

Hailbreeze-white and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Yarrowleaf-golden long-haired tom with green eyes

Flarejump-reddish tom with dark green eyes

Rushfoot-muscular reddish tom with pale green eyes

Rainfire-dark gray she-cat with multicolored spots all over her and chestnut eyes

Silverwind-pretty silver she-cat with chestnut eyes

Violeteyes-beautiful dark gray she cat with long fur and a shortish tail and her eyes are a gorgeous violet color that look very strange and are odd for a cat

Bagerbeast-a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyfire-pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Cricketsong-golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

Cherryshade-ginger and black spots she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowstrpe-smoky black tom with white paws and light blue eyes

Sneezenose-silver and sooty gray tom with bright blue eyes

Pumpkinstalker-bright ginger tom with large blue eyes

Cornleaf-scraggly yellow tom with green eyes

Nosespots-odd multicolored tom with unusual nose shaped markings all around his body

Strawberryfur-creamy she-cat with tiny white dots

Hailstorm-huge gray tom with stormy green eyes

**TEACHERS!**

Name: Mr. Shrewflight

Description: brown handsome young tom with large blue eyes

Teaches: Science

Anything Extra: Has affairs with she-cat students

Name: Sandslash

Rank: History teacher

Description: Sandy colored she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Personality: She's nice a gives out a lot of fun projects, she can be strict to the cats who fool around

Name: Duskfur

Rank: Math teacher

Description: Fluffy dark gray tom with black streaks and deep blue eyes

Personality: he's very strict and mean. he's only nice to the most popular girl in the school and super mean to the nerds and losers

Name: Bluefrost

Rank:ELA**(What does this mean?)**

Description: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Personality: she's always nice and doesn't give out a lot of homework. she's a lot of cats fave. teacher

Name: Cinderpath

Description: sooty dark gray she-cat with flashing blue eyes that spot misbehavior 500 foxlengths away

Subject: French

Extra: She is one of those teachers that like everything to be perfect and does not approve of dating. She particularly doesn't like how Flashstripe tries to flirt with Leapsky because Leapsky is her favorite student. She is very strict and has a loud ominous voice.

Name: Flowerclaw(human name is May)

Rank: Spanish Teacher

Description: Ugly dark ginger tabby she-cat with murky green eyes

Wears: normal teacher clothes dress pants, and dressy shirt NEVER SKIRT

Human Description: Ugly puffy rad hair that is ONLY on the top-ish of her head and murky green eyes

Personality: doesn't speak very good English, picks favorites, gives out useless homework, very unclear, sometimes spends the entire class marking HALF a sheet, IS HATED BY ALMOST EVERY STUDENT; POPULAR AND LOSERS.

Name: Mrs. Frozenshadow

Description: Silvery she-cat with black stripes

Rank: Latin Teacher

Name: Mrs. Featherspring

Description: old silver she-cat with amber eyes

Rank: Principal

Anything Extra: Has a daughter at the High School

Name:Mrs. Furzetail

Description:Golden-brown and white calico she-cat

Rank: Guidance Counselor-

Anything Extra:Oldest there besides principal, strict, though kind

Name: Greenflower

Description: silver she-cat with a greenish tinge to her fur

Subject: Science

Extra: despite her youth she is an excellent teacher that loves the students she loves and loathes the students that she loathes. She is a very clear minded cat.

Name: Cherryblossom

Description: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Subject:Chemistry

Extra: Cherryblossom is a rather forgetful teacher but she is well liked by students

subject:Geometry

description:extremely beautiful black she-cat with frosty blue eyes and tiny white dots across her nose

personality thing:kind and gentle,is loved by every student no matter who they are,never gives to much homework,and if they have cellphones she allows them

extra:her daughter is Flarespirit and she is 23

Description:young, energetic she-cat with a pinkish tabby pelt

Rank:Algebra

Anything Extra:Youngest teacher there

**I don't think I need any more teachers but if you could give me at least 3 subs and if I missed a subjuect please tell me and give me a teacher.**

**I'm sorry if I messed up something.**

**I NEED 24 MORE CATS! HELP!**

_**The Last Sketch(In case you haven't noticed I changed my name!)**_


End file.
